I Miss You
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Traci/Jerry - because after sitting alone with him in the surveillance van, she realizes just how much she misses him.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. The best thing about finding out that you are actually ahead of the game with your college essay...more time to edit your Rookie Blue stories! I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed everything - I've kinda been reading "on the go" and forgetting to review when I have a few minutes. And to those reviews I haven't replied to - thanks a million! Since I found this out you guys get a treat of two in one day!

A.N.2 This was written after Might Have been because all those lovely Traci/Jerry scenes...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jerry rubbed his eyes as he went to his desk. What was he thinking when he agreed to Jo's suggestion to take Traci? Sitting with her for hours in a van when all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.<p>

He sighed and made his way out to the van. Sam and Traci met him and they drove to the front of the Vestibule night club.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it" he had just peered out the window of the van. "It doesn't matter if we can see the front of the club. We can't hear anything." He moved towards Traci to sit.<p>

"They're gonna be fine" Sam reassured him. "They can send us a message."

"Until she gets hit with a rush." Traci pointed out. "My bet, we're sitting here a few good shifts before they even begin to get anywhere."

"Sushi or Thai anyone?" Sam was not sitting around if that was the case. He knew she was probably right, after all, he cornered Jo when Jerry couldn't remember why he said yes to having Traci come along and Jo said Traci had worked bars.

"Nash likes Blugogi." He didn't know why he blurted that out. Maybe it was the close proximity of their bodies.

"What the hell is blablaga?"

"Delicious Korean meat thing. There's a cart on Spadina."

"Hot dogs it is." Sam left the van to get food.

The awkward silence and stolen glances occurred. Jerry pulled out his cell phone, thinking of the last time he and Traci had had a real conversation. It was when Andy and Sam had gone undercover and Oliver called for all available personnel. He told her that if she was going to do stuff to make other people happy, it was kind of hard if she herself wasn't happy and she had kissed him on the cheek.

He cleared his throat and gave a quick glance before looking at his screen and asking "H-how's Leo?"

"Good" she answered quickly. "He's good. He's starting grade one."

"Grade one."

"He's great."

"Huh."

"Dating anybody?"

Why did she have to ask that question? As if he could date anyone after dating her. The worst time of his life had been after he accused Leo of scribbling over his notes. Not only did he not see her (except for work when she couldn't avoid him) he also didn't see Leo. He missed the kid. "No." He glanced at her and saw her nodding her head slowly. Hope rose. Maybe she was rethinking staying with Dex. He switched the topic to a more neutral ground until Sam came back with the food.

* * *

><p>The next night started out the same way. Sam, Traci and Jerry were all sitting in the van, waiting for something to happen. The two girls had actually done pretty well the night before and Traci gave Andy some coaching on bartending in the locker room before the van left.<p>

Sam was about to head out for food when he received a text from Andy saying she had a picture. He hopped out of the van to meet her.

He returned a few minutes later with a smirk on his face. Jerry knew Sam had done something he probably should not have but who was he to talk? He agreed to take Traci on the surveillance team.

Sam showed Traci and Jerry the picture as he sent it to their phones. He told Jerry to pull up the database and try to match the photo while he went out to his C.I. to see if his C.I. could identify their target.

Sam left again and they sat in silence for a few minutes as Jerry scrolled through pictures.

"So what's it take to be detective?"

"You making conversation or you actually want this job?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought it would be fun. I'd get to order ethnic food and burp while doing surveillance with an irresistibly hot rookie."

"Irresistibly hot? Is that what you are?" She shrugged and he continued. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked at her carefully.

Traci turned her head away quickly before looking back at him. "Okay, don't look at me like that." There was a smile on her face.

Jerry shifted closer to her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he wanted her so badly.

"See, it's important to me that we're able to work together and you know I made a decision… to be with Leo's dad because he's Leo's dad."

"Yeah, which makes him a good babysitter. Doesn't make him good for you."

They leaned closer and probably would have kissed had Sam not come back into the van with the news that they had to put the brakes on the operation because there was a possibility that that dealer was Russell Mackie.

* * *

><p>Mackie was a big fish and Frank was going to be happy about this development. While Sam went into the bar to warn Andy and Gail not to arrest anyone, Jerry began working on warrants and called Frank. He told Frank that they should keep it quiet. He didn't want Oliver to know. As much as he trusted his friend, something was off with the whole operation and he was worried Patrick Murphy was somehow involved. What Oliver knew, Patrick would find out.<p>

Unfortunately the warning did not come soon enough so Gail got fired. Andy was still undercover but it would be a race against the clock to arrest Russell Mackie without her getting hurt.

* * *

><p>The next night they got nothing. Andy didn't call with any information and the wire had not yet been set up in the bar so they couldn't hear anything.<p>

Jerry slipped into the bar at one point, he was the only one on the surveillance team that had not been into the bar as police, just to check on her but she seemed to be doing fine.

Traci glanced at him. She had been checking her phone every few minutes. "What's Andy playing at? The club closed a while ago and she hasn't texted saying she left yet."

Jerry shrugged and looked at Sam. He understood Andy best; he had been her training officer.

Sam tapped his cup for a few seconds. "All of the other staff has left except for Russell's girlfriend. Maybe Andy is trying to corner her alone to see if she can find out more information, such as when Russell will be back. If we know that, we can set up a team to bust him."

They sat quietly for a few more minutes before they heard Andy's voice say "so, um, what does your guy do for a living?"

They listened in silence to Andy's conversation. Jerry saw Traci tense and shoot discreet looks at Sam at a few points. He knew something had happened between Sam and Andy but it was not his place to ask. He wondered how much longer Andy and Luke would be together, he gathered that Luke and Jo were more than just partners and from the way things were rolling, it looked like Jo was going to fight for Luke. Jerry just hoped Sam wouldn't get hurt by Andy but from the expression on his face, Andy had already accomplished that.

Andy and Tori kept talking but when they heard "who's she?" they all fidgeted as Sam said "that's Mackie, he's here."

Jerry called for backup. That gut feeling, the one that Sam always said to trust, told him something bad was going to happen. Sure enough, Andy said the word "gun". They all raced out of the van.

* * *

><p>Jerry left the station after bringing Patrick Murphy in. He knew Pat, as did most of the other officers who had been at fifteenth when Pat was still a cop. He didn't want to do the interviewing; it would have to be a different detective who didn't have a personal connection. Maybe they would call Jo back in; although she was homicide, she didn't know him.<p>

As he walked to his car, the gate opened as a squad car pulled in. They honked and he waved to the two officers in the car as he placed his cell phone in his jacket pocket. He was reaching into his pants pocket to pull out his car keys when he realized someone was following him. He turned and saw Traci.

She walked right up to him and gave a smile. "I miss you. I just wanted to get that out in the open. I just wanted to say it."

He smiled. He missed her too.

"Now we can forget it" she said with a small chuckle. She turned and started walking away.

"Forget it?" He couldn't believe it.

Traci sighed and turned back towards him.

"Trace…"

"It's…" she sighed again.

"Come here." He pulled her towards him and hugged her. "Ohh" he had missed this so much. He kissed her cheek.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Jerry didn't know what she was looking for. "It's all right" he said gently as he pulled her close again, reveling in the fact that she was in his arms again. He kissed her on the cheek again. He would go slowly, if that was what she wanted but he had a feeling that her 'relationship' with Dex was not going to last and he would be there to wait for her. He missed her, a lot.

She made the first move for a more intimate kiss, not that he stopped her. He started the second one.

He had missed her more than he could have ever imagined missing anyone and he was glad to finally have her in his arms again. Hopefully this moment would help convince her that Dex was a good babysitter, but not good for her. Leo would forgive her. Jerry didn't want to see Traci miserable with a man who didn't care about her.

He pushed all thoughts out of his mind and deepened the kiss. He didn't know if he would be able to convince her to stay the night but right now he would enjoy holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
